Le cottage secret
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "The secret cottage". Quand les parents de Draco sont tués par Voldemort, Dumbledore l'envoie passer l'été avec Harry dans un endroit tenu secret. Que se passe-t-il quand son rival découvre son plus sombre secret? Slash. Drarry. HP/DM (chapitre 8; rating M)
1. Chapter 1

**LE COTTAGE SECRET **

**Traduction de ma fic **_**"The secret cottage"**_

_**Résumé:**__** Quand les parents de Draco sont tués par Voldemort, Dumbledore envoie le Serpentard et Harry dans un endroit tenu secret afin de les protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que se passe-t-il quand Harry découvre le plus sombre secret de son rival? Slash. Drarry. HP/DM**_

_**Note:**__** N'écrivant que rarement en français, veuillez excuser mon style un peu lourd ainsi que la ponctuation des dialogues (j'ai laissé la ponctuation anglaise) **_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1. <strong>

Je repose la photo d'Hermione et de Ron sur ma table de nuit, et ma gorge se noue. Je devais passer les vacances d'été avec eux. Au Terrier. Mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouve coincé ici avec Malfoy. Jusqu'à la rentrée. Et ce sera probablement l'été le plus long de toute mon existence.

Une idée de Dumbledore…

Contre toute attente, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ont été tués par Voldemort il y a trois semaines. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Dumbledore n'a pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Draco a réussi à s'échapper grâce au portauloin que ses parents avaient placé dans le manoir. Toujours est-il que Voldemort veut sa peau à présent, et que pour le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore a décidé de lui faire passer l'été dans un lieu secret. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas l'y laisser seul…

Oh, je n'ai rien à redire sur l'endroit. Ca aurait pu être bien pire. On aurait pu être enfermés dans un donjon quelque part, alors que là, nous séjournons dans un cottage petit mais confortable, perdu au milieu de la campagne et entouré de sorts de protection très puissants. Je ne sais même pas on est exactement. Le pays de Galle? Les Cornouailles? Peut-être qu'on n'est même pas au Royaume-Uni. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu donné la moindre indication. Il pense que si Voldemort parvient une fois de plus à pénétrer mon esprit, c'est plus sûr que je ne sache pas où nous sommes, ça lui rendra la tâche plus compliquée s'il essaie de nous retrouver.

En tout cas, ça fait deux semaines qu'on est là, et je m'ennuie tellement que j'en viens presque à regretter de ne pas passer l'été avec les Dursley. Bien sûr, ils passaient leur temps à m'engueuler, mais au moins, ils me parlaient, eux.

Malfoy ne dit pas un mot. Il passe la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre. Ou parfois dans le jardin, adossé à ce vieux chêne qui doit être plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même.

Non pas qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu. Ca ne faisait même pas deux minutes qu'on était arrivés quand il m'a dit _"Ne touche pas à mes affaires. Ne me m'adresse même pas la parole. Fais comme si je n'existais pas, et j'en ferai de même. C'est clair, Potter?"_

Au moins, le ton était donné.

Alors je passe mes journées à me demander ce que les autres sont en train de faire, à me demander si tout le monde va bien puisque nous sommes complètement coupés du monde. Je ne peux pas écrire à Ron et Hermione, je ne peux pas recevoir de hiboux ni quoique ce soit non plus. On n'est même pas autorisés à faire de la magie.

Un léger bruit me sort de ma torpeur. Je colle mon oreille contre le mur qui me sépare de sa chambre. Des sanglots étouffés. Il est en train de pleurer. Encore. C'est la même chose chaque nuit depuis notre arrivée. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. On a désormais plus de choses en commun que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Les sanglots s'intensifient. Ils sont encore plus forts que d'habitude, et je ne peux plus les supporter.

Je me glisse hors du lit et sors de ma chambre.

Quelque peu hésitant, je frappe à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Peu importe, je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission.

"Dégage, Potter!" Il me crie après lorsque j'entre dans la chambre.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

"Tu as l'art d'accueillir les gens et de les faire sentir les bienvenus, toi," je le raille.

"Quelle partie de 'dégage, Potter' tu ne comprends pas," il me demande sur un ton hargneux.

Il a de la chance que je sois une vraie tête de mule.

"Ecoute, tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser pleurer seul une nuit de plus. Tu croyais que je ne t'entendais pas, chaque nuit?"

"J'étais pas en train de chialer!" il proteste d'une voix cassée.

Je m'approche du lit, allume sa lampe de chevet et le regarde, recroquevillé dans son lit. Je lui soulève le menton. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, et ses joues, humides.

"Non, bien sûr," je dis doucement.

Il fronce les sourcils et repousse violemment ma main.

"Et alors? Ca ne te regarde pas! Fous-moi la paix, Potter!" Il hurle, en essuyant rapidement ses larmes avec la manche de son pyjama.

Il devrait savoir depuis longtemps que je fais rarement ce que me l'on me demande de faire.

"Je crois que je peux comprendre, tu sais…" je lui dis en m'asseyant sur le lit.

"Non, tu ne peux pas!" crie-t-il. "Tu portais encore des couches quand les tiens sont morts! De quoi tu te rappelles vraiment d'eux, hein? Et je ne parle pas des choses que les gens ont pu te raconter à leur sujet!"

Je serre les poings et me retiens lui en coller un sur la tronche.

"Tu ne veux pas être aidé? Parfait! Mais alors arrête de pleurnicher, que je puisse enfin dormir tranquille!"

Je bouillonne de colère, mais le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas si je lui en veux parce qu'il m'agace au plus haut point, ou parce qu'il vient de me balancer la vérité en pleine tête, et que ça fait vraiment mal.

"Potter!" je l'entends appeler au moment où je m'apprête à sortir.

Je me retourne.

"Reste..." il murmure, m'évitant du regard, "s'il te plaît…"

Sa voix est presque suppliante, et il a l'air si perdu et si malheureux que je décide de mettre ma rancœur de côté. Je laisse échapper un soupir et me rassois au bord du lit.

Il ne quitte pas ses pieds des yeux, et je l'observe. A la lumière blanche de la lampe, sa peau paraît encore plus pâle. Ses cheveux blonds sont en bataille et ses mèches de devant, trempées de sueur, lui collent au front. Je me retiens de les dégager de ses yeux bleu glacier.

"Les cauchemars," finit-il par parler, "est-ce qu'ils s'arrêtent un jour?"

J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à mentir parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente encore plus mal, mais il a le droit de savoir, après tout. Je hoche la tête avec compassion.

"Non… Non, pas vraiment…"

Il acquiesce de la tête et le silence retombe.

Tout ce que je peux entendre, c'est sa respiration, lente et profonde, et quelque part, ça me relaxe. Mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes, et bientôt, je ne peux plus garder les yeux ouverts…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! <strong>_

**Publié en anglais le 16.08.11, traduit le 14.01.12**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2.**

Encore une semaine a passé, et on ne se parle toujours quasiment pas.

Je pensais que les évènements de l'autre nuit nous auraient rapprochés, mais cela n'a pas été le cas. Il est resté muet comme une tombe. Pourtant, la nuit suivante, il a frappé à ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit, et, mettant de côté sa fierté, il m'a simplement demandé s'il pouvait dormir dans mon lit. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait chaque nuit depuis.

La nuit le rend plus vulnérable. Les cauchemars n'ont fait que s'empirer, et il ne supporte plus de rester seul dans le noir. Je sais ce qu'il ressent…

Il ne prend même plus la peine de frapper désormais, il me rejoint simplement en silence.

Et quand je me réveille le matin, je le retrouve souvent blotti contre moi. Il a l'air si paisible que je n'ose pas le réveiller. Alors je me glisse doucement hors du lit, et je le laisse dormir tranquillement.

Je ne lui ai pas raconté tout ça, ça le ferait flipper. En fait, ça m'a fait flipper aussi la première fois que je me suis réveillé avec sa tête sur mon torse et sa main agrippée à mon t-shirt. Mais en y repensant, c'est pas la mort. Je suppose qu'il recherche du réconfort dans son sommeil, et comme je suis le seul être vivant dans le coin, eh ben…

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai dormi beaucoup plus tard, j'ai fait des cauchemars dont je préfèrerais ne pas me souvenir, et il n'est plus dans le lit. Je sors de la chambre et le cherche du regard. Je ne le vois nulle part. Il doit déjà être en train de lire dans le jardin...

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain en baillant, j'ouvre la porte et je le découvre, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un caleçon.

"Hey! On ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes, Potter?" Il s'exclame, en attrapant une grande serviette verte et en essayant de se couvrir comme il peut.

En temps normal, je l'aurais engueulé en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à fermer la porte à clef, mais quelque chose a retenu mon attention. Quelque chose qu'il essaie justement de me cacher avec cette serviette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Potter? Mon corps merveilleusement musclé?" Il demande sur un ton ironique, mais son regard embarrassé le trahit: il sait ce que j'ai vu.

Je tire lentement la serviette vers moi. Il n'essaie pas de résister mais sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, et ce que je vois me coupe le souffle.

Son torse, ses bras, ses jambes… son corps entier est recouvert de cicatrices. Certaines ont l'air de brûlures, d'autres, de coupures profondes, certaines ont l'air anciennes, d'autres plus récentes… Il y en a tellement que je me demande comment il est encore en vie. Je les regarde avec horreur, et je sens soudainement une haine m'envahir contre quiconque lui ayant infligé cela.

"Quoi?" Il aboie, en reprenant la serviette. "T'es jaloux parce que j'ai plus de cicatrices que toi? Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, je ne vais pas te voler la vedette, _mes_ cicatrices ne me rendront jamais célèbre…"

"Arrête de dire des conneries, Malfoy! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?"

"Fous le camp d'ici! J'aimerais me raser et m'habiller!" Il râle, ignorant ma question.

"Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui t'est arrivé!"

"Par Merlin, Potter! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi tête de mule que toi!" dit-il, d'un air faussement détaché tandis qu'il attrape sa crème à raser.

"Malfoy, dis-le moi, tout de suite!"

"Va te faire foutre, Potter! Tu peux pas t'occuper de tes oignons, pour une fois? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêles de –"

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase et le plaque contre le mur.

"QUI T'A FAIT CA?"

"Lâche-moi!" il implore, la peur se mêlant à la colère dans ses yeux.

"QUI. T.A. FAIT. CA?" je répète lentement.

"Putain, Potter, je t'ai dit de me lâcher!" Il hurle, en essayant de s'échapper mais je resserre ma prise sur ses épaules.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, quelque chose heurte ma joue si violemment que j'en perds l'équilibre et me retrouve sur les fesses, à voir des étoiles.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, tout est flou et je me rends compte que j'ai perdu mes lunettes dans la chute.

"Ecoute, Potter, je suis désolé… je…"

Il a l'air sincère et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Pas après ce que je viens de voir.

"C'est bon," je lui dis, "je n'aurais pas dû insister comme ça…"

Je l'entends faire couler l'eau du robinet, puis il s'agenouille devant moi. Je ne vois pas clairement son visage, je distingue juste une silhouette claire, mais il est si proche que je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, et mon cœur tressaille.

Soudain, quelque chose de froid sur mes lèvres. Un coton imbibé d'eau, je crois.

"Ta bouche… ça saigne…" il explique, en tamponnant mes lèvres.

Je laisse échapper un souffle que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenu.

"Tu peux me donner mes lunettes?" je lui demande, en essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose.

"Ouais, bien sûr, elles sont… merde!"

"Quoi?"

"Elles sont cassées!"

"Les verres?"

"Non, la monture… Pas d'inquiètude… Je reviens, je vais chercher ma baguette et je vais les réparer," déclare-t-il en se levant.

"Non! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que Dumbledore a dit? _Pas de magie sauf si votre vie est menacée_…" je lui rappelle.

"Ah, ouais, c'est vrai… Attends!" Il m'ordonne, en m'offrant sa main pour me remettre sur pied.

"Et voilà..." dit-il en revenant et en me posant mes lunettes sur le nez.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Ma pommette gauche est rouge et gonflée et vire déjà au bleu, il y a du sang au coin de ma bouche, et il y a un gros morceau de scotch marron au milieu de mes lunettes.

"Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser du scotch transparent?" je le raille.

"Je n'avais que celui-là… C'est pas un truc que j'utilise souvent, tu sais!"

"C'est pas grave, ça me donne un air encore plus sexy que d'habitude!" je dis avec ironie.

On éclate de rire et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous rions depuis notre arrivée. C'est d'ailleurs en fait la première fois que nous rions ensemble, et non pas aux dépens de l'autre, et quelque part, ça a du bon…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos commentaires encourageants! :)<strong>_

**Publié en anglais le 17/08/2011, traduit en français le 22/01/2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3.**

Malgré ce qui s'est passé ce matin, Malfoy a encore passé le plus clair de son temps à lire sous le vieux chêne. Je ne perds pourtant pas espoir qu'il se livre à moi. Je respire un bon coup et je marche vers lui. Il ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi quand je m'assois près de lui sur ce vieux pneu qui, accroché à l'arbre, fait office de balançoire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et il m'ignore toujours.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?" je lui demande, juste pour briser ce lourd silence.

"_Les trois mousquetaires_," il répond, sans relever les yeux de son livre.

"C'est un livre moldu", je fais remarquer, surpris.

"Comme si je le savais pas!" il raille.

"Bon, maintenant, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour toi, Malfoy!"

Il soupire et referme son livre.

"C'était à ma mère. Ma tante lui a fait découvrir la littérature moldue quand elles étaient petites et –"

"Bellatrix?" je l'interromps.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Non, Andromeda_.(1)_ Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les moldus. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'elle a épousé un sang de bourbe." Il grimace de dégoût à cette idée et quelque part, je suis soulagé. "Enfin bref, comme Mère a toujours secrètement adoré la littérature moldue, Andromeda lui a donné quelques uns de ses livres quand elle a été déshérité de la famille Black. Mère les a toujours gardés. Bien sûr, elle n'en a jamais parlé à Père, cela l'aurait extrêmement déçu et il les aurait tous détruits. Elle me les lisait quand j'étais petit, mais quand je suis entré à Poudlard, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais en entendre parler. Mais maintenant, je sais pas… j'ai envie de… tu sais…"

Ces livres sont comme un lien qui le raccroche encore à sa mère.

J'acquiesce de la tête, et il retourne à sa lecture. La lumière du soleil de fin d'après-midi passe à travers les branches de l'arbre, et danse magnifiquement sur son visage de porcelaine. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il était beau…

"Arrête de me fixer comme ça, Potter, ou je vais commencer à croire que t'en pinces pour moi!" Il se moque, me sortant de ma torpeur.

"Hein? Quoi? Non!... N'importe quoi! J'étais pas en train de... je..." je proteste.

_Si, j'étais en train de le fixer. _

"Tu rougis!"

"Mais non!" _Mais si_. "Va te faire foutre, Malfoy!"

Putain, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi?

Il rit mais son sourire s'évanouit soudainement de son visage pour laisser place à une certaine tristesse.

"Ca va?" je demande, en essayant de cacher mon inquiétude.

"Les cicatrices…" il dit, une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. "C'est les Mangemorts…"

Je relève un sourcil, d'un air inquisiteur.

"Eh ben, tu te demandais qui m'avait fait ça… Les Mange-Morts…" il explique d'une voix à peine audible.

"Pourquoi?" est le seul mot que je parviens à former.

Il hausse les épaules et détourne le regard.

"Ton père était l'un deux, alors pourquoi ils te feraient du mal? Ca n'a pas de sens!"

"Je sais pas… ça a commencé il y a un peu plus d'un an, le jour de mes 15 ans… Ils m'ont dit que j'avais l'âge de participer à leur réunions du vendredi soir et –"

"Le vendredi soir? Comment tu faisais pour quitter Poudlard sans te faire prendre?"

"Ca, je peux pas te le dire, Potter… Toujours est-il qu'ils ont commencé à me torturer, chaque putain de vendredi, en me disant que c'était une sorte de rite de passage… Tu parles! C'est juste que ça leur plaît de torturer des gens… Ils ont utilisé de la Magie Noire sur moi… Des sortilèges impardonnables… Doloris, et des sorts dont j'avais jamais entendu parler, comme Sectumsempra _(2)_, c'était comme une épée invisible qui me lacérait, encore et encore, mais c'est pas tout… Il y a aussi eu…" il se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, "abus sexuel…"

J'ai le souffle coupé par l'horreur. Je n'ose à peine imaginer toute la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer.

"Mais pourquoi tu continuais à aller à ces réunions?"

"Ils me menaçaient… Il me disaient que si je ne venais pas, ils me tueraient…"

"Mais je ne comprends pas… Comment tes parents ont pu laisser faire ça?" je demande, avec indignation.

"Tu crois qu'ils avaient le choix?"

"Tu étais leur seul enfant! Ils t'aimaient plus que tout! Alors pourquoi ils n'ont pas essayé d'arrêter tout ça!"

"Ils ont essayé! Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait tués?" il s'écrie. "Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour soigner mes blessures chaque semaine, Mère n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de dire à Père qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent un terme à tout ça, malgré les menaces… Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé quand ils se sont enfin rebellés…"

Je reste bouche bée. Tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche, maintenant… Et je déteste les Mangemorts encore plus qu'avant. Et je me déteste parce que je n'ai jamais essayé de comprendre Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais essayé de mieux le connaître. J'étais aveuglé par ma haine.

"Je suis désolé…" je murmure.

"Oh, c'est bon, Potter! J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!"

"Je ne les laisserai plus jamais te toucher! Je te promets!" Je lui dis, ignorant sa remarque.

"Ah… Ouais… Potter à la rescousse…" il se moque, "le gars qui est censé tuer Voldemort et sauver le Monde… et qui combattrait un paquet de Mangemorts à lui tout seul, rien que pour moi, alors qu'on s'est toujours détesté." Son rire est amer. "Pas étonnant que le Choixpeau t'ait foutu chez ces putains de Gryffondors."

"Je m'en tape que tu m'aies toujours détesté, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, plus jamais, tu as assez souffert."

"Protecteur et fleur bleue, hein, Potter? Comme c'est touchant! Mais j'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne."

"Tu te trompes..."

"Non, je suis très bien tout seul."

"Si bien que tu n'arrives justement pas à rester tout seul la nuit… Et épargne moi ce regard dédaigneux, je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer. Loin de là. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. A ta place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais aussi bien géré, enfin, en fait, je suis sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de porter un masque avec moi, Draco."

"Ferme-la, Potter! Tu dis n'importe quoi!" Il me crie.

"T'en es sûr?"

Il fronce les sourcils et semble être au bord des larmes. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me lève, et je le prends dans mes bras.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter? Fous-moi la paix!" il hurle, en tapant des poings sur mon torse pour essayer de me repousser.

"Non, je ne te foutrai pas la paix," je lui dis calmement, en le serrant encore plus fort.

Soudain, il arrête de se débattre, enfonce sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et éclate en sanglots.

"Chuuut… ça va aller…" je lui murmure à l'oreille, en caressant distraitement ses cheveux aussi doux que la soie.

C'est un mensonge. Non, ça ne va pas aller. Sa souffrance ne disparaîtra pas. Jamais. Mais je jure que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la soulager.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah ah, un petit rapprochement HPDM… ;)<strong>_

_**Merci d'avoir lu! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire! :) **_

_**Publié en anglais le 20 août 2011, traduit le 28 janvier 2012. **_

_(1) Pour ceux qui ne se souviendraient plus, Andromeda est la soeur de Bellatrix et de Narcissa, et la mère de Nymphadora Tonks. _

_(2) Je ne sais pas si Rogue a déjà parlé de ce sort aux Mangemorts, mais on n'a qu'à dire que oui, hein? ;) Mon histoire est une sorte d'UA de toute façon, puisque ça ne suit pas l'histoire du livre. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4. **

Je suis assis contre le vieux chêne, et j'écoute la douce mélodie de la pluie qui tombe sur les feuilles. J'adore la pluie. Le bruit qu'elle fait. Son odeur. J'adore sentir l'eau qui passe à travers ma chemise et mouille ma peau. Je pourrais passer des heures assis sous la pluie, les yeux fermés.

Cela fait ressurgir des souvenirs de ma vie chez les Dursleys. Des souvenirs de cet après-midi d'été durant lequel j'ai réussi à m'échapper de la maison pour la première fois. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de cinq ans, mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'ai couru, et couru. Et je me suis retrouvé dans un parc où j'ai passé l'après-midi entier assis contre un arbre, à écouter la pluie comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Et lorsque je suis rentré à la maison ce soir-là, trempé jusqu'aux os, les Dursleys étaient furieux. L'oncle Vernon m'a enfermé dans mon placard avec rien d'autre qu'une petite bouteille d'eau jusqu'au soir suivant. J'avais froid, et faim. Mais je n'avais aucun regret. J'avais goûté à la liberté pour la première fois, et ça n'avait pas de prix...

"Eh, Potter!"

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas entendu Malfoy s'approcher.

"T'es au courant qu'il pleut, hein?"

Je fais une grimace.

"Malfoy et son légendaire sens du sarcasme," je grogne. "Un simple _Bonjour Harry_ aurait fait l'affaire, tu sais?"

Il sourit et s'assoit à mes côtés.

"Tiens," dit-il, en attrapant ma main et en y plaçant un petit paquet noir. "C'est pour toi."

"Pour moi?"

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Non, pour Trelawney. J'ai toujours trouvé que cette nana était une bombe."

"Pourquoi tu me donnes ça?" Je demande, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa remarque sarcastique.

"C'est ton anniversaire, idiot! Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié!"

Si, j'avais oublié. Il faut dire que j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

"Comment tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui?"

"Par Merlin, Potter! Je n'ai pas tellement envie que tu prennes encore plus la grosse tête, mais qui, dans le monde des sorciers, ignore que ton anniversaire, c'est le 31 juillet?"

J'hausse les épaules et regarde avec hésitation ce petit paquet dans le creux de ma main. C'est si étrange de recevoir un cadeau d'un ennemi de longue date. Même si ce mot ne semble plus vraiment approprié.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends? La pluie va bousiller mes cheveux si je reste ici trop longtemps!"

"Bon, bon, ça va!" je dis en riant.

Je déballe le cadeau avec précaution. C'est un collier avec un pendentif, un serpent argenté avec des yeux d'émeraude. Je jurerais l'avoir déjà vu autour de son cou.

"Non… Draco… je ne peux pas…", je proteste, en lui tendant le collier.

Il a l'air si vexé que je regrette immédiatement mes mots.

"Pourquoi? C'est trop Serpentard pour toi?" Il demande sur un ton sec.

Je secoue la tête.

"Non! Tu te trompes! Je veux dire... Il est très beau ce collier, je l'adore, vraiment! Mais il a l'air ancien, je suis sûr qu'il est dans ta famille depuis très longtemps, et tu dois y être très attaché…"

"C'est vrai. C'était à mon arrière-grand-père et c'est mon bien le plus précieux. Avec ma baguette, bien sûr."

"Alors pourquoi tu me le –"

"Oh, putain Potter, prends le et ferme la!"

Je hoche la tête et me passe le collier autour du cou.

"Il te va mieux à toi qu'à moi. Ca suit avec tes yeux," dit-il d'un air satisfait.

Je lui souris et je me retiens de le serrer dans mes bras.

"Merci!"

"De rien! Tâche de t'en souvenir quand – aïïïïee!" il s'écrie soudainement et je le regarde agripper son avant-bras gauche et grimacer de douleur.

"Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" je demande, rongé par l'inquiétude.

"J'ai dû faire un faux mouvement et réveiller une vieille blessure…" il murmure, les dents serrées.

Il ment. Son visage est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il est nerveux et il évite mon regard.

"Montre-moi ton bras," je lui ordonne fermement.

"Nan, c'est bon. Ca fait déjà moins mal."

J'attrape son bras et retrousse doucement sa manche gauche, révélant un symbole sur son avant-bras. Un crâne, avec un serpent qui sort de sa bouche. La marque des ténèbres.

C'est ce que je craignais. Il est l'un d'eux.

"Voldemort appelle ses mangemorts et tu es censé te rendre à ses côtés, c'est ça?"

Il baisse les yeux et hoche la tête.

"Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu ne le fais pas?"

"J'en sais rien, mais je préfère ne pas y penser…"

Je préfère ne pas y penser non plus. Il a l'air terrifié et je ne lui dirai pas que je sais que Voldemort nous cherche. Et qu'il est furieux. Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves, hier, mais j'ai simplement essayé de chasser ces pensées depuis…

Je regarde sa marque noire d'un air absent.

"Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser…" dit-il, sans lâcher son bras en feu.

Je le regarde et hausse un sourcil. J'imagine qu'il parle du fait d'être devenu un Mangemort.

"Et qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser?"

Il hausse les épaules.

"Que je suis un sale con. Que je suis encore pire que ce que tu croyais. Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je penserais la même chose à ta place."

Il a l'air si triste et si effrayé, et fragile à cet instant que l'ancien Malfoy me manque presque. Ce Malfoy si dédaigneux, arrogant et sûr de lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais eu une si mauvaise estime de lui-même.

"Non," je dis doucement, "je ne pense pas que tu sois un sale con, Draco. Je crois seulement que tu as été impliqué dans une guerre à laquelle tu ne voulais pas participer."

"Tu te trompes," il me dit froidement. "Je voulais être un Mangemort. J'aurais presque supplié pour devenir l'un d'eux. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je voulais ta mort."

Quelque chose se resserre dans ma gorge et je dois retenir mes larmes. Je savais qu'il me détestait, mais je ne savais pas qu'il me voulait mort. Et la vérité, c'est que je ne suis même pas en colère. Je suis juste… triste…

"Tu me détestais à ce point?"

Il laisse échapper un long soupir.

"Tu te trompes encore, Potter. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

"Souviens-toi… Je voulais juste être ton ami, et tu m'as rejeté."

"Tu t'étais moqué de Hagrid. Et de Ron. Et des né-moldus."

"Ouais, bon..."

Un autre soupir.

"Et tous ces regards dédaigneux, ces moqueries et tout ça. J'avais l'impression que tu voulais faire de ma vie un enfer…"

"Je voulais juste attirer ton attention, même si ça devait m'attirer tes foudres et te faire me détester. C'était toujours mieux que d'être ignoré. Et je suppose que j'étais jaloux, aussi. Tu as tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Des amis. De la reconnaissance," il fait une pause, "De l'amour... je suis si méprisable que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis..."

"Bah, et Crabbe et Goyle?"

"Tu parles, ils traînent avec moi simplement parce qu'ils ont peur de moi. Ils ne m'aiment pas, et je ne les aime pas non plus. Je ne leur dis rien parce que je ne leur ai jamais fait confiance. Toujours est-il qu'il m'en a coûté de venir vers toi pour te demander d'être mon ami. Et je me suis senti si humilié, si rejeté, si… blessé, que je voulais me venger… Je sais, c'est stupide…"

Il a un long silence.

"Est-ce que tu veux encore ma mort?" je lui demande.

"Ne sois pas bête, Harry," il dit doucement alors qu'il joue avec le pendentif serpent qui pend à mon cou, "je pensais que tu avais compris que je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre."

Mon nom dans sa bouche est aussi doux que le bruit de la pluie. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire.

"Quoi?" il demande, incrédule.

"Tu viens de m'appeler Harry."

"Ah oui?"

"C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom…"

"Je peux m'en tenir à Potter, si tu préfères!" il raille.

"NON! Je veux dire… Non… Dis-le encore…"

"Hein? Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Dis-le encore!"

"Euh... Harry..."

Mon sourire s'élargit.

Sans réfléchir, je trace de mes doigts l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues teintées de rose. Il respire profondément tandis que je lui effleure les joues. Les lèvres.

Il ouvre la bouche mais avant même qu'il ne puisse parler et dire quelque chose qui me ferait hésiter, je capture ses lèvres dans un doux et long baiser. Ses lèvres sont chaudes contre les miennes, et il a un goût de jus de citrouille. Et un peu de pluie et d'herbe.

Je le sens se détendre lentement entre mes bras, et lorsque sa bouche s'entrouvre un peu, j'y introduis ma langue, lui arrachant un soupir silencieux, et mon esprit se déconnecte complètement. J'oublie les années de rivalité. Les insultes. Et les moqueries. C'est juste lui. Et moi. Sous l'arbre. Sous la pluie. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Lorsque l'on finit par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, je regarde ses yeux bleus avec appréhension, m'attendant presque à y lire du dégoût et des regrets, un reproche silencieux peut-être, mais ce que j'y vois fait fondre mon cœur.

"On pourrait peut-être retourner à l'intérieur…" il murmure.

J'acquiesce de la tête et il m'aide à me relever. Je rougis quand je réalise qu'il ne lâche pas ma main, mais qu'il la garde fermement dans la sienne, me guidant vers le cottage.

La première chose que nous remarquons en y pénétrant, ce sont ces trois paquets, sur la table.

"On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être souvenu de ton anniversaire…" il grommelle. "Par Merlin, ça veut dire que Dumbledore était là… Tu crois qu'il nous a vus?"

"Je sais pas…" je marmonne.

Je pense que oui, sinon, il serait venu nous dire bonjour. Enfin, je crois. Draco relâche ma main et se dirige vers la table.

"Il y en a un de Weasley, un autre de Granger..." il annonce, en lisant les étiquettes sur les cadeaux, "et le plus gros est de Dumbledore."

Il tend la main vers le plus gros paquet et je me remémore soudainement les recommandations de Dumbledore. _Ne touchez aucun objet suspect. Voldemort tentera tout son possible pour vous retrouver, tous les deux, et s'il réussit et brise les sorts de protection, il peut utiliser n'importe quel piège insidieux pour vous capturer._ Et je me souviens également de la marque des ténèbres de Draco qui le brûlait un peu plus tôt.

"Draco, non!" je hurle.

Trop tard. Lorsque sa main atteint le paquet, il disparaît dans un tourbillon.

Un portoloin.

Je regarde avec horreur l'endroit où il se tenait encore il y a quelques secondes.

"Dracoooooo!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et mille mercis également pour les alertes, les favoris et les commentaires encourageants! Ils veulent dire beaucoup pour moi! :) <strong>_

_Je tenais également à m'excuser, car je me suis rendue compte que j'avais laissé le nom de Draco en version originale. J'ai lu tous les livres en anglais, et vu tous les films en anglais également, alors je ne suis pas habituée aux termes français (je suis obligée de faire des recherches pour trouver les traductions françaises des termes magiques et autres mots propres à l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais si vous voyez une erreur, n'hésitez pas à me la faire remarquer. _

**Publié en anglais le 28 août 2011, traduit en français le 11 février 2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5.**

"Harry, non!"

Une main ridée m'agrippe le poignet, m'empêchant de toucher les cadeaux piégés. M'empêchant de suivre Draco, peu importe où il a été envoyé.

Je sursaute et me retourne.

Dumbledore. Et Snape. Je ne les ai même pas entendus transplaner.

"Les cadeaux… Ce sont des pièges… Des Portoloins… Draco… Il les a touchés… Les Mangemorts…" je balbutie, si perturbé que je suis incapable de former une phrase cohérente, au grand dam de Snape, qui ne cache pas son agacement.

"C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, Harry," Dumbledore explique. "Nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous avons pu lorsque j'ai réalisé que les sortilèges de protection que j'avais jetés ont été brisés. J'ignore comment Voldemort a réussi à vous trouver, mais je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé. Tu vas transplaner à mes côtés à Hogwarts, tandis que le professeur Snape va partir à la recherche de Draco."

Je lance un regard à la silhouette sombre près du directeur, et je serre les poings.

"Laissez-moi venir avec vous!" Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, mais Snape ne bouge pas d'un pouce. "S'il vous plaît…" je supplie.

"Il me semble que vous n'avez pas été invité à la fête, Potter. Contrairement à moi," il raille, me montrant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. "Et je pensais que Mr Malfoy et vous n'étiez pas tout à fait amis, alors pourquoi ce soudain élan de sympathie?"

"Je ne veux pas qu'il meure!" Je crie. "Et…" je marque une pause pour retenir mes larmes. "Les cadeaux étaient pour moi… Ce piège avait été tendu pour moi… Ca aurait dû être moi… Pas lui… Je viens avec vous!"

"Eh bien, j'apprécie votre bravoure aveugle de Gryffondor, Potter, mais venir avec moi reviendrait à creuser votre propre tombe. Non pas que je me soucie de votre petite vie, mais d'autres le font," il ajoute, en jetant un œil à Dumbledore.

Je regarde le vieil homme, espérant voir un quelconque signe d'approbation ou de compréhension dans ses yeux éternellement malicieux, mais cette fois, ils sont vides.

"Le professeur Snape a raison, Harry. Ce serait complètement inconscient."

Je bouillonne de colère. Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui est bien ou mal, sage ou inconscient. Tout ce que je veux, c'est trouver Draco et le ramener avec moi. J'ai fait une promesse…

"Mais putain, Snape était l'un d'entre eux! Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à ce type?" je m'insurge.

Snape me lance un regard de dégoût ultime, et durant un bref instant, je crois voir de l'indignation derrière son masque pâle et impassible.

"Surveillez votre langage, Potter," il crache. "Vous avez de la chance que l'année scolaire n'ait pas encore débuté, votre insolence aurait déjà coûté une poignée de points à votre Maison."

"Harry," Dumbledore s'adresse à moi avec douceur, mais ses yeux sont désormais plein de reproches, et soudain, je le déteste presque autant que je déteste Snape, "tu devrais montrer plus de respect envers ton professeur. Il a déjà payé un prix bien élevé pour ses erreurs passées, et son rôle d'espion le place constamment en danger de mort. Je lui voue une telle confiance que je pourrais laisser ma vie reposer entre ses mains, et tu devrais en faire autant."

"Comme c'est touchant, Albus," Snape ironise, "mais je pense que nous avons perdu suffisamment de ce précieux temps qui pourrait être crucial pour Mr Malfoy…"

"Tu as raison, Severus. Je compte sur toi," Dumbledore réplique.

Snape hoche de la tête, et disparaît, une expression sinistre sur le visage.

"Vous ne comprenez pas," je dis à Dumbledore, "tout est de ma faute… J'aurais dû faire plus attention… Vous m'aviez mis en garde, et pourtant…" je ne parviens même pas à finir ma phrase, imaginant Draco subir les pires tortures une fois de plus.

Dumbledore me lance un regard patient et inquiet, et j'aurais préféré qu'il me fasse la morale.

"Harry… Ce n'est la faute de personne… Si on devait désigner un coupable, alors ce serait moi, car je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser seuls tous les deux…"

"Mais j'aurais dû lui dire que j'avais rêvé de Voldemort!" je proteste.

Dumbledore relève un sourcil à ce nom et il s'empresse de dissimuler l'appréhension qui se lisait dans son regard.

Il y a un long silence durant lequel je regarde à travers la fenêtre. Le vieux chêne. Le témoin d'une longue animosité s'évanouissant lentement pour laisser place à des sentiments plus profonds.

"Je sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait… J'ai vu ses cicatrices… Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'ils ne le laissent pas partir cette fois?" je demande finalement, d'une voix tremblante.

"Draco va s'en sortir, Harry."

Mais sa voix a perdu son optimisme habituel, et je ne suis pas du tout convaincu.

D'un coup de baguette, il fait venir mon sac, et celui de Draco.

"Maintenant, si tu veux bien, Harry…" me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je prends une longue inspiration, et avec un dernier regard autour de moi, je saisis sa main…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et mille mercis également pour les alertes, les favoris et les commentaires encourageants!<strong>_

**Publié en anglais le 5/09/2011, traduit le 20/02/2012**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6.**

Comment Dumbledore a t-il pu imaginer que j'allais sagement rester à attendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors alors que Draco est en danger de mort?

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis caché sous la cape d'invisibilité dans le hall d'entrée, à fixer l'air absent les grosses portes de chêne, mais chaque minute me semble une éternité. Je n'ai pas soif. Je n'ai pas faim. Je ne ressens absolument rien à part ce noeud qui me noue l'estomac. Cette peur de perdre la seule personne avec qui je peux réellement être moi-même. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais un jour dit ça de Draco Malfoy? Certainement pas moi. Et pourtant…

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin avec fracas pour révéler une sombre silhouette. Snape. Qui tient Draco dans ses bras.

Draco...

Il ressemble à un pantin désarticulé dans les bras de Snape. Ses yeux sont clos, son visage est couvert de bleus et de lacérations, et sa chemise vert pâle est déchirée et trempée de sang. Son sang. Mon cœur s'arrête. Je suis si abasourdi que je n'entends même pas Dumbledore s'approcher.

"Severus… Est-il vivant?" Il pose la question que mes lèvres formaient en silence.

Snape acquiesce de la tête et je devrais me sentir soulagé, mais l'air plus que sinistre qui se lit sur son visage me fait penser que 'vivant' est peut-être le seul statut qui puisse encore définir Draco. Je les suis jusqu'à l'infirmerie, horrifié par les gouttes pourpres qui tombent sur le marbre en chemin. Ma soif de vengeance s'accroit avec chacune d'elle.

"Devrais-je faire venir Poppy?" Dumbledore demande lorsque Snape pose précautionneusement Draco sur un lit et déboutonne sa chemise. A cette distance, avec cette lumière, je peux seulement imaginer à quel point ses blessures sont profondes, et je serre les dents, essayant de chasser les visions de torture qui traversent mon esprit. Snape secoue la tête.

"Elle ne serait d'aucune aide, je lui ai déjà administré une puissante potion analgésique," dit-il, et il se met à tracer de sa baguette les blessures de Draco, marmonnant d'inaudibles incantations.

"Le pauvre garcon a perdu beaucoup de sang," remarque Dumbledore tandis qu'il dégage une mèche blonde des yeux de Draco.

Snape lève les yeux et lui adresse un regard sévère.

"Les tortures ont en effet été bien pires que les fois précédentes, et il m'était impossible de demander à ce qu'elles cessent sans sembler suspect, mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je me préoccuperais…"

"Que veux-tu dire, Severus?"

"Ce gamin a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il est en vie uniquement parce qu'il a passé un pacte avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un pacte que je le crois fort peu capable d'honorer."

Le Directeur lance un regard intense à Snape et quelque chose dans ses yeux me dit qu'il a compris ce dont il était question. Ce n'est pas mon cas, et ça m'agace au plus haut point. Pas autant que cela ne m'inquiète, néanmoins.

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour lui maintenant?" Dumbledore demande gravement.

"On ne peut plus faire grand-chose. Il a juste besoin de repos. Avec la potion analgésique et les sorts de guérison, il devrait se remettre assez vite. C'est de son âme dont je m'inquiète. Il a traversé bien trop de choses dernièrement, et il transporte un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules, je sais de quoi je parle…" Snape raille, relevant la manche de Draco pour révéler sa marque des ténèbres.

"Je te fais confiance pour garder un œil sur lui, Severus."

"Pourquoi cela me semble si familier?" Snape demande avec dédain, et je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre son sarcasme.

"Harry…" Draco marmonne soudainement dans son sommeil, interrompant leur conversation.

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Ils ne devraient pas entendre mon prénom de sa bouche. Snape hausse un sourcil et regarde Dumbledore d'un air inquisiteur.

"Eh bien, ces deux-là viennent de passer plusieurs semaines confinés dans un petit espace. Cela crée nécessairement des liens."

Le vieil homme ne sait pas à quel point il a raison… Néanmoins, Snape semble peu convaincu. C'est alors que Dumbledore regarde droit dans ma direction. Je retiens mon souffle.

"Tu peux te montrer, maintenant, Harry," il dit avec un ton plein de malice, "il semblerait que quelqu'un t'appelle… Draco va avoir besoin de ton aide. Plus que jamais…"

Je reste bouche bée. Savait-il depuis le début que j'étais ici? Mes joues sont brûlantes et je me débarrasse lentement de la cape, pour trouver Snape en train de me dévisager avec dégoût.

"Encore en train d'enfreindre les règles, Potter? Tel père, tel-"

"Severus!" Dumbledore l'interrompt. "Il est plus que normal qu'Harry se soucie de Mr Malfoy. Je réalise à présent à quel point il était absurde de lui ordonner d'attendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry, penses-tu que tu pourrais rester à ses côtés et nous avertir en cas de problème? Je dois m'entretenir avec le Professeur Snape… Nous serons dans mon bureau, si jamais tu as besoin de notre aide."

Trop heureux de bien m'en tirer, je me contente d'acquiescer et Snape me lance un regard noir. Ainsi qu'à Dumbledore.

"Très bien… Nous te verrons plus tard, Harry," Dumbledore dit en m'offrant un sourire poli.

Une fois qu'ils ont quitté la pièce, je m'assois près de Draco. Je peux à peine le regarder sans grimacer de douleur et de colère. Bien que les sorts de guérison aient aidé ses blessures à se refermer, la vue est loin d'être réjouissante. Son torse est encore pire que d'habitude. Pas un seul centimètre carré de peau n'a été épargné. Son beau visage de porcelaine, resté intact jusqu'à ce matin, est désormais couvert de coupures, de griffes et de bleus. Ses lèvres, qui avaient encore un goût de jus de citrouille il y a quelques heures, sont rouges, et bleues, et gonflées. Il a l'air tendu et fiévreux.

Je laisse mes doigts caresser ses joues, très délicatement par peur de le blesser davantage, et je me penche pour planter sur ses lèvres un baiser plus léger qu'une plume. Ses traits se détendent et sa main s'agrippe faiblement à la mienne, et je la serre fort, retenant les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper de mes yeux.

"Je suis désolé, Draco. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et merci pour vos commentaries, favoris et alertes!<strong>_** :)**

**Version anglaise publiée le 11 décembre 2011 / traduction le 3 juin 2012**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7.**

« Hey, Potter ! Réveille-toi, fainéant ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut et je cligne des yeux. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour revenir à la réalité. Poudlard. L'infirmerie. Malfoy. Blessé. Resté à son chevet. Trois jours. Fatigué. Très fatigué… Depuis combien de temps je dormais, je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre : pas assez longtemps. Je ne sais même pas quel moment de la journée on est. Je réajuste mes lunettes et me tourne pour le regarder. La lumière tamisée fait danser des ombres sur son visage pâle, et ni les bleus, ni les lacérations, qui sont déjà en train de guérir, n'alternent sa beauté. Pourquoi cela m'a-t-il pris tant d'année à la remarquer, cette beauté ? Est-ce que j'étais aveuglé par la haine ?

« Draco… » je murmure, avalant le nœud que j'avais à la gorge.

« Lui-même. Par Merlin, ta perspicacité me surprendra toujours, Potter. »

« Comment tu te sens ? » Je lui demande, ignorant sa remarque sarcastique.

« J'aurais apprécié que tu ne baves pas sur mon torse dans ton sommeil, mais à part ça, je suppose que ça va, » il raille. « Pas comme toi, en tout cas. T'as vraiment une sale gueule. »

Forcément, j'ai passé les trois derniers jours à son chevet, à écouter sa respiration, à surveiller sa température, à observer ses moindres mouvements, à m'inquiéter à chaque nouveau cauchemar qu'il faisait, à me sentir inutile, tout ça en n'ayant pratiquement pas mangé ni dormi.

« Ouais, eh ben tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans un miroir avant de critiquer les autres ! » je le taquine.

« Allez, Potter, tu sais bien que c'est moi, le plus mignon ! Mais je comprends ta jalousie. J'ai cet effet là sur les gens. »

Même si je suis soulagé de revoir son légendaire sourire narquois, son attitude me déconcerte. De ce que je sais, il a fait un aller-retour en Enfer, alors pourquoi il agit comme s'il se réveillait juste d'une grasse matinée et qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?

« Hey, Potter ! On dirait qu'un Détraqueur vient de te rouler une pelle ! »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le fixais, l'air absent.

« Draco… Je… Quand Snape t'a ramené à Poudlard… Quand je t'ai vu dans ses bras… tout ce sang… J'ai pensé que tu étais… tu sais… »

« Incroyablement beau ? »

Et voilà. Il recommence.

« Non, mort, en fait, » je dis gravement.

« Faut toujours que tu dramatises tout, Potter. C'était juste des égratignures. »

« Des égratignures qui t'ont fait perdre des litres de sang et laissé inconscient pendant trois jours malgré les soins de Snape ? »

« Trois jours ? » il siffle. « Pas mal. J'essaierai de battre ce record, la prochaine fois. »

« Pas besoin de porter un masque avec moi, Malfoy. J'y crois pas à tes conneries de _tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes_. »

Son sourire s'évanouit et une sombre tempête envahit ses yeux.

« La ferme, Potter ! »

« Draco, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » je demande, sans me laisser perturber.

Il secoue la tête en signe d'exaspération.

« T'es pas possible ! Tu le sais, ça ? Tu crois qu'ils m'ont fait quoi, pour l'amour de Merlin ?! Les trucs habituels, rien de plus. »

« C'est pas ce que Snape avait l'air de dire. Il a dit que les tortures avaient été bien pires que les précédentes, et que la seule chose qui t'ait sauvé de la mort, c'est d'avoir conclu un pacte avec Voldemort. »

Il se fige comme un renard devant le fusil d'un chasseur, et son visage est si pâle qu'il en est presque transparent.

« J'ai soif. Tu pourrais me donner un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît ? » il demande nerveusement.

Je pousse un long soupir et me lève.

« Tiens. »

Il saisit le verre d'une main tremblante, en prenant bien soin d'éviter mon regard.

« Merci. »

Je le regarde vider son verre lentement, en prenant de longues gorgées, et il y a quelque chose de si délicat dans sa façon de boire que je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui. Puis il place le verre vide sur sa table de nuit, et aucun de nous deux ne parle pour ce qui semble être une éternité.

« C'est quoi, ce pacte ? » je finis par briser le silence, en posant la question qui, durant ces trois jours, n'a laissé aucun répit à mon esprit.

Il tourne la tête pour me regarder, et derrière ses yeux habituellement sans expression, je peux lire une profonde tristesse, et peut-être, si je regarde attentivement, une certaine peur. Il fronce les sourcils, réalisant sans doute que ses yeux sont en train de le trahir, et ils redeviennent ce mur de béton qu'ils sont en temps normal.

« Ecoute, Potter, on peut faire l'impasse sur ce chapitre là ? S'il te plaît ? »

Je plisse les yeux et il y a un goût amer dans ma bouche.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? »

« Tu crois que je t'aurais parlé de mes petites fêtes du vendredi soir si je ne te faisais pas confiance ? Putain, Potter ! Je savais que t'étais pas futé, mais j'ai clairement sous-estimé ta stupidité ! » Il se moque.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est que ce pacte ? »

« En quoi ça t'intéresserait, de toute façon ? »

« Et c'est moi que tu traites d'imbécile ?! Il se trouve que je me soucie de toi, Malfoy, que ça te plaise ou non ! » je rétorque sèchement.

« Et pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu te préoccuperais de ma vie alors qu'on se connaît depuis quoi, six ans ? et que tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre ? »

Il n'a pas tort. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé de le connaître durant ces six années, et je le regrette. Mais les choses ont changé… Les souvenirs de ce baiser que nous avons échangé il y a quelques jours me reviennent à l'esprit. Ses lèvres aussi douces que de la soie contre les miennes, la chaleur de sa bouche… Je me mords doucement la lèvre inférieure, comme pour me souvenir du goût de ce baiser.

« Je pensais que c'était une évidence, » je dis, sur un ton irrité, « Ou alors, peut-être que Voldemort t'a aussi fait un lavage de cerveau ? »

« Je sais de quoi tu parles, Potter. Mais oublie, ça voulait rien dire ! » il crache. « Sérieusement, t'as pas cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, quand même ? Si c'est le cas, désolé de te décevoir, mais j'embrasse pas mal de monde, aussi bien des filles que des mecs, et j'aime bien les amener dans mon lit de temps en temps. J'ai plus de fans que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, et tu n'es juste qu'un de plus sur le tableau. Et c'est pas parce que tu es ce putain d'Harry Potter, celui qui se veut le sauveur du monde des sorciers, que ça te rend spécial. Ca ne fait aucune différence ! »

Je bouillonne de colère.

« Et ça alors ? » je hurle, en lui montrant le pendentif serpent qu'il m'a offert. « Ca ne voulait rien dire non plus ? »

Ses joues se teintent de rose et une larme coule le long de sa joue, brillant comme une étoile au milieu de ses blessures, et dissipant aussitôt ma colère.

« Tu comprends pas ? » il dit, d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'il tente de retenir ses larmes, « c'est dangereux de rester près de moi… Surtout pour toi… »

« Ah ouais, parce que rester près de _moi_, c'est pas dangereux, tu crois ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que lorsque tu as touché ces cadeaux piégés, ça devait être ma fête d'anniversaire, pas la tienne ! Ca aurait dû être moi, Draco ! Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je m'en veux, combien je me sens coupable ! S'ils t'avaient tué… je… je ne me le serais jamais pardonné ! Et c'est sans parler de cette promesse que je t'avais faite… et que je n'ai pas tenue… Je suis désolé… tellement désolé… »

« Arrête ton mélodrame, Potter. J'ai pas besoin de ça, sérieux. De toute façon, je le redis pour le chieur de Gryffondor têtu comme une mule que tu es, je ne suis pas le genre de personnes avec qui tu devrais t'associer. » Il détourne le regard et soupire. « De quelque façon que ce soit. Alors tu n'as qu'à faire semblant qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé. »

« Je ne peux pas ! Et si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi avec tes mises en garde pathétiques, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Malfoy ! Tu ferais bien de te rentrer ça dans ta jolie petite tête ! » je râle, en pointant mon index sur son torse.

« Aie ! » il grimace de douleur.

Ses blessures ! Qu'est-ce que je suis con !

« Désolé ! Je voulais pas… je…. »

« Hey, c'est bon, je vais survivre ! Mais ça, » dit-il, en me montrant l'endroit où je venais d'appuyer mon doigt, « c'est mon torse, pas ma tête. Je crois que tu devrais prendre quelques leçons d'anatomie. » Il sourit vicieusement et des pensées coquines me traversent soudainement l'esprit. Bon sang, je ne devrais pas penser à Malfoy de cette façon ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Est-ce qu'on m'a jeté un sort ?

« Mais c'est intéressant de savoir que tu me trouves mignon, en tout cas, » il ajoute d'un air taquin.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Nan mais n'importe quoi ! » je sens mes joues brûler.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Je soulève un sourcil, mais je suis presque soulagé qu'il n'insiste pas sur ce que je pense de lui physiquement.

« Ouais, » je dis en hochant la tête.

« Quand tu m'as embrassé, l'autre jour… est-ce que c'était… par pitié ? »

Sa question me surprend, mais je suis touché de le voir baisser sa garde et de voir à quel point il n'a pas confiance en lui. Je m'approche de lui, et prends son visage entre mes mains, en faisant bien attention d'éviter les coupures et les bleus. Il laisse échapper un son étouffé de surprise, et je presse délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

« Harry… » il marmonne, le souffle coupé.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? » Mes mots ne sont qu'un murmure contre ses lèvres et je l'embrasse encore, avec plus de vigueur cette fois. J'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche, et malgré toutes ses mises en garde, ça me semble être l'endroit le plus sûr du monde.

« Oui, je crois… » il dit, en se reculant légèrement, « de toute façon, c'était une question bête. Je veux dire, je suis l'incarnation parfaite de la beauté et de l'intelligence, ça suffit amplement, comme raison pour m'embrasser. »

Notre rire résonne en écho dans l'infirmerie, et, le temps d'un instant, j'oublie tout…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et désolée si la fin de ce chapitre vire un peu fleur bleue. J'espère que Draco n'est pas trop OOC… <strong>_

_**Et merci également pour vos gentils commentaires, pour les alertes, et les favoris :) **_

**Publié en anglais le 15 janvier 2012, traduit et publié en français le 25 janvier 2013. **

Désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à traduire et publier un nouveau chapitre (la version anglaise est en « stand by » aussi, j'espère la continuer prochainement, j'en suis au chapitre 8) mais 2012 a été une année très difficile pour moi, avec notamment le décès de mon mari en août, donc pas trop le cœur à écrire…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Traduction de ma fic "The secret cottage". **_

**Note:**_Attention, contrairement aux autres chapitres, celui-ci est de __**rating M car il contient des descriptions sexuelles explicites**__. Ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus! ;) Ecrire du Lemon n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça et c'est encore plus difficile en français quand il faut 15 mots au lieu de 2 ou 3 pour décrire un mouvement ou une sensation! Rires. C'est au passage le seul "lemon" que j'ai écrit sur une cinquantaine d'histoires. Bref. Je pensais simplement que la première fois d'Harry était trop importante pour en faire l'impasse. Toutefois, si le lemon n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous pouvez vous arrêter de lire quand ça devient un peu chaud et attendre le chapitre suivant (de rating T), vous ne raterez rien de l'intrigue! ;)_

_**Ps. **__Oui, je sais que j'utilise la punctuation anglaise pour les dialogues, c'est par habitude, désolée! Je m'excuse également si certains termes de magie ou noms propres sont mal voire pas traduits. J'ai lu tous les livres en anglais et vu tous les films en anglais aussi donc je ne suis pas vraiment au point avec la VF! :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>**.**

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » je murmure.

Je localise le nom de Draco sur la carte. Il ne bouge pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans la Tour d'Astronomie ? Je soupire et effleure le parchemin de ma baguette.

« Méfait accompli. »

Ca fait une semaine que Draco est sorti de l'infirmerie et il se comporte comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui a le don de m'énerver, j'avoue. On est une fois de plus scotché ensemble puisque Dumbledore veut que nous passions le reste de l'été ici à Hogwarts (et que l'on suive des cours de rattrapage avec Snape. Ô joie !) et ça fait bizarre d'avoir toute l'école pour nous tout seuls. Au grand dam de Filch, nous sommes autorisés à traîner un peu partout tant que l'on ne sort pas de l'enceinte du château.

Alors évidemment, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. On papote, on s'embrasse, on joue aux échecs, on lit, on taquine les portraits, on se rend aux leçons de Snape avec le même enthousiasme, ou on reste juste assis, en silence. Il a souvent l'air triste et il continue de se glisser dans mon lit sans un mot la nuit, mais il ne me parle de rien. Ca me démange de lui poser des questions sur les évènements de la semaine dernière, mais j'espérais secrètement qu'il se décide à parler de lui-même. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas arrivé. Alors un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, je lui ai dit que s'il me faisait réellement confiance, il devait tout me dire. Puis je suis allé prendre un bain et quand je suis revenu dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il n'était plus là.

Ignorant les ronflements des portraits, les marmonnements du Baron Sanglant et ses chaînes qui s'entrechoquent, je me dirige vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Je n'ai même pas encore franchi la dernière marche que je l'aperçois, appuyé à la barrière.

« Hey ! » je l'appelle, en m'approchant de lui, un peu essoufflé.

Il se tourne vers moi, apparemment pas plus surpris que ça de me voir ici. Le vent balaye ses cheveux devant ses yeux et à la clarté de la lune, son visage paraît encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce visage qui ne porte presque plus les traces de ce qui s'est passé, à part cette cicatrice de quelques centimètres sous son œil gauche. Il la déteste mais moi je trouve ça mignon. Mais même si je suis subjugué par sa beauté, je remarque cette petite larme qui brille comme un diamant sur sa joue et qu'il s'empresse de faire disparaître.

« Je te manque déjà, Potter ? » il dit calmement, avec ce sourire en coin qui lui est propre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » je demande, ignorant son sarcasme.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, d'après toi ? »

« Eh bien on dirait que tu m'évites parce que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui t'est arrivé, et plus précisément de ce pacte que tu as passé. »

« Oh, genre je peux échapper à ta surveillance! Avec ta putain de carte d'espion, je ne peux même pas aller aux toilettes sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives, espèce de voyeur ! » il se moque. « Et puis de toute façon, je ne cherchais pas à t'éviter, j'avais juste envie d'observer les étoiles. C'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin. »

Il ment, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? S'il ne veut pas parler, il ne parlera pas, peu importe ce que je dirai. Je laisse échapper un soupir et son regard se tourne à nouveau vers le ciel.

« J'ai toujours adoré regarder les étoiles. Enfin, ça ne m'a pas empêché de détester les cours de Sinistra, je m'en foutais complètement des lunes de Jupiter ! Mais quand j'étais petit, je pensais que le jour où j'apprendrais à voler sur un balai, je volerais si vite et si haut que j'attraperais une étoile. Bon, j'ai seulement attrapé des vifs d'or à la place, » il ajoute avec un sourire mélancolique. «Tu regardais aussi les étoiles, quand t'étais petit ? »

« C'est pas comme si mon placard avait des fenêtres, tu sais, » je lui fais remarquer.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ton enfance larmoyante à la Oliver Twist… » il raille.

Je suis si irrité que je réalise à peine qu'il vient de mentionner un autre livre Moldu.

« Ouais, ben tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance d'être élevé par des parents aimants, » je crache.

Sa mâchoire se crispe et il grince des dents.

« Ouais, m'en parle pas, » il dit d'un air renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Plus maintenant, en tout cas, » il dit, en haussant les épaules.

« Vas-y, dis le fond de ta pensée ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Putain d'Harry Potter, un Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur : têtu comme une mule et chiant ! Je suis pas sorti de l'auberge ! »

« Exactement ! Je lâcherai pas le morceau, alors tu ferais mieux de me le dire maintenant ! »

« Eh bien, » il hésite, et pousse un long soupir, « grandir avec un père qui attend tellement de son fils qu'il lui lance un sortilège Doloris et l'enferme dans sa chambre pendant cinq jours parce qu'il a joué une fausse note au piano durant la sacro-sainte réunion de Mangemorts, et une mère qui a si peur de son mari qu'elle le laisse faire et ne fait rien pour protéger son enfant, j'appelle pas vraiment ça _être élevé par des parents aimants_. Et c'est qu'un exemple. »

Cette révélation me laisse bouche bée et je réalise une fois de plus que je ne sais rien de lui et que le masque qu'il porte depuis des années est encore plus épais que je ne le croyais. On a décidément bien plus de choses en commun que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

« Quoi ? T'es surpris ? » il demande, en souriant faussement.

« Je… Je ne savais pas tout ça… »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, Harry. »

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je sais pas quoi dire… » je bredouille.

« Alors ne dis rien. Je préfère quand tu ne parles pas de toute façon, ça me fait presque oublier à quel point tu es stupide et ça me permet de me concentrer uniquement sur ton physique qui n'est pas terrible non plus, au passage, » il glousse.

_Enfoiré ! _

« Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy ! »

Il sourit et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon quand t'es en colère ? C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai toujours aimé te faire enrager… et puis tu t'énerves si facilement. » Il marque une pause et me regarde de manière si intense que je finis par détourner le regard. « Il fait peut-être nuit, mais je te vois quand même rougir, Potter ! »

_Putain, je le déteste ! _

« La ferme ! »

« C'est _toi_ qui vas la fermer ! » il dit, en me bloquant sauvagement contre la barrière.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de dire de dire quoi que ce soit, il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes et force sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Le baiser est sauvage, presque violent. Puis il se recule et sa respiration se mêle à la mienne. Je le traiterais de tous les noms, si je ne brûlais pas de désir.

« J'ai envie de toi, Harry, » il murmure d'une voix rauque qui envoie des ondes électriques à travers tout mon corps.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il déboutonne ma veste de pyjama et me lèche doucement les tétons. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je peux entendre les battements de mon cœur résonner dans mes oreilles. Il va bientôt se rendre compte que je suis tout dur à travers le fin tissu de mon pyjama. Il dépose de légers baisers le long de mon torse puis fait jouer le bout de sa langue sur mon nombril. Je frissonne et laisse échapper un râle. Un sourire aux lèvres, il descend mon pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles et commence à me caresser le sexe. Il fait tourner sa langue autour du gland et se délecte du précum avant de faire glisser sa bouche sur mon érection et de me masser les testicules. J'ai le souffle coupé. Sa bouche effectue alors des allers-retours avec entrain et adresse. C'est chaud, et humide, et terriblement bon.

« Draco… je vais jouir… » je parviens à articuler.

Au lieu de s'arrêter, il suce encore plus fort et j'explose dans sa bouche.

« Putain, » je lâche.

Mes jambes m'abandonnent et je me laisse glisser le long de la barrière, essayant en vain de reprendre mon souffle et d'empêcher mon corps de trembler. Il avale et je ne peux me retenir de rougir. M'embrassant avec encore plus d'ardeur et me faisant comprendre qu'il en veut davantage, il m'allonge sur le marbre froid mais j'ai si chaud que j'y prête à peine attention.

« C'est ta première fois, hein ? » il demande, après un baiser.

En effet. Je n'ai jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un. Le truc le plus osé que j'avais fait jusqu'ici, c'est peloter les seins de Cho. Alors que j'acquiesce d'un mouvement timide de la tête, je me déteste soudainement pour être aussi inexpérimenté, et je déteste tous ceux qu'il a pris dans ses bras avant moi. Parkinson, Zabini, un gars de l'équipe de Quidditch bulgare, Michael Corner, ou encore Katie Bell. Comment être sûr de ne pas être un simple trophée de plus à son tableau de chasse?

« Hey, me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis pas une brute, tu sais ? Je ne ferai rien qui ne te déplaise Harry. Alors si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, tu le dis, et j'arrête. »

Ca fait tellement bizarre d'entendre autant de gentillesse et de sincérité dans sa voix, de se dire qu'il a vraiment l'air de se soucier de moi…. J'en oublierais presque que nous avons été ennemis un jour… Je secoue la tête.

« Non ! Je… Je veux pas que tu tu t'arrêtes… » je dis et mes joues semblent brûler encore plus fort.

« C'est cool. Parce que j'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en ai mal aux couilles ! » il dit, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Je savais bien qu'au fond de toi, t'étais un grand romantique ! » je le taquine, un peu nerveusement.

« T'as pas idée, » il répond, cette fois avec un sourire plein de malice tandis qu'il se lèche les doigts, un par un, de manière très suggestive. Il a quelque chose de si diaboliquement érotique en lui que je pourrais de nouveau bander rien qu'en regardant son visage.

Tandis qu'il m'embrasse doucement le torse, il me caresse les boules et descend lentement sa main vers la raie de mes fesses. Je me crispe lorsque je sens son doigt masser l'entrée de mon anus. Je ne l'arrête pas pourtant parce que dieu que c'est bon ! C'est si bon que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça serait encore meilleur s'il faisait entrer son doigt. Je desserre les fesses pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut aller plus loin, peu importe ce qu'il a en tête. Acceptant mon 'invitation', Draco enfonce un doigt, phalange par phalange, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi. Il touche alors quelque chose qui me fait gémir et m'accrocher à son t-shirt.

« Punaise, Potter, détends-toi ! C'est juste ton point G ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, t'as vraiment besoin de leçons d'anatomie, » il se moque gentiment. _**(1)**_

Je m'apprête à l'engueuler quand il enfonce un second doigt, long et délicat, en moi et commence à faire des allers-retours de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Le plaisir est si intense que je suis incapable de parler. Je perds tout le contrôle qu'il me restait encore et je laisse échapper des râles presque bestiaux qui me font rougir de honte. C'est comme si j'allais éjaculer, encore et encore, mais rien ne sort et le plaisir devient si fort que je peux à peine le supporter. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. S'il continue, j'explose. S'il s'arrête, je meurs.

Soudain, il retire ses doigts et me laisse haletant, déjà en manque. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie de le sentir en moi. Tout de suite.

« S'il te plaît… Draco… » je le supplie presque.

Il se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » il me murmure à l'oreille.

« Putain, par Merlin, Draco, prends-moi ! » Je n'arrive pas à croire que de tels mots se soient échappés de ma bouche ! « Je… euh… Désolé… » je balbutie, avec ce sentiment d'avoir perdu toute dignité.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il explose de rire, mais au lieu de ça, il se lève et m'adresse le plus beau sourire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il déboutonne ensuite lentement sa chemise, et déboucle sa ceinture, se débarrassant ainsi de ses habits pour révéler son corps pâle, mince mais musclé. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de lui. Il est incroyablement beau. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand il m'ôte soudain mes lunettes et tout devient flou.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir, juste de ressentir… » il explique.

Je sais pourquoi il fait ça. Il déteste son corps. Il déteste ses cicatrices. Et il ne supporte pas que je le regarde.

« Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Tu es magnifique, » je lui dis tandis qu'il écarte légèrement mes cuisses et s'agenouille au milieu.

« La ferme, tu dis n'importe quoi, » il marmonne.

Avant que je ne puisse protester, il enfonce son sexe en moi. Je serre les dents mais le plaisir est bientôt bien plus fort que la douleur. Il pousse, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Je suis à la frontière entre la douleur et l'euphorie. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel et je gémis à chaque va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que son essence chaude ne m'emplisse. Il s'écroule sur moi, et nous sommes tout deux à bout de souffle et trempés de sueur. Je sens son cœur battre contre mon torse, et, instinctivement, je l'enlace et le serre fort contre moi.

« Harry… » il murmure simplement.

Sans mes lunettes, je suis incapable de distinguer les étoiles dans le ciel de velours sombre qui nous surplombe, mais à cet instant, j'en ressens des milliers qui brillent dans mon cœur.

« Draco… Je t'aime… Et rends-moi mes lunettes, que je puisse apprendre par cœur chacune de tes cicatrices et chacun de tes grains de beauté ! »

« Potter, » un large sourire éclaire son visage. « La ferme ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>__ Cela fait référence au chapitre précédent, au cours duquel Draco a déjà dit à Harry qu'il avait besoin de leçons d'anatomie. _

_**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :) **_

**Publié en anglais le 10 juin 2012 **(je viens au passage de publier le chapitre 9 de la version anglaise)

**Traduit et publié en français le 9 septembre 2013**


End file.
